


Death and the Janeways

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was beauty and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and the Janeways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> Written for VAMB's Secret Anniversary Drabble exchange.  
> Thank you, Sam, for picking out my mistakes. *hugs*

_Captain Janeway_

Death was beauty and pain.  
She missed the beauty of an old person closing his eyes and painlessly floating off to the great beyond. It was all pain these days – people dying in battle, in freak accidents, due to miscommunication or because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Senseless deaths that weighted as heavily on her mind as if she had killed the victims herself. Nobody knew how much each death affected her. These people had been her responsibility and she had failed them. It was a pain that would never lessen until she joined them. 

 

_Admiral Janeway_

Death was beauty and pain. It was ugly and kind, torture and relief.  
She knew it up close, knew it too well. They had met too often over the years. It had taken people that shouldn’t have gone before her, torturing her by leaving her behind. Now, she was praying for the torturer to show his kind, beautiful side and end the suffering that was her existence, to rid her of the chains of life, of painful memories and all the things she never wanted to be but became nonetheless. She wanted to be free.  
In death, life was beautiful.

 

_Dark!Janeway_

Death was beauty and pain. Beautiful to her, painful for the dying. It sounded fair to her. She loved to watch people die, the more torturous the better because then death contorted the faces, bared the emotions, the person that usually lay hidden behind the face. Death was a beautiful way to get to know a person for who he really was. Too bad people weren’t very talkative afterwards. But there was a downside to everything, and she got more out of it than she lost. She got to be the last thing they saw in life – oh beautiful death.


End file.
